gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bullet (SA)
| Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 105.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = TransFender | Im Fuhrpark von = | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 230 km/h | 0–100 km/h = 3,4 Sekunden | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.200 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = Benzin | Schadensrisiko = 54 Prozent | Fahrzeugfamilie = Bullet-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Bullet (dt. Geschoss) ist ein Sportwagen aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der auf einem Ford GT40 basiert. Der Bullet besitzt einen deutlich sichtbaren Motor im Heck des Autos und serienmäßige Nebelscheinwerfer. Diese leuchten zwar, haben bei Nebelfahrten jedoch keinen sichtbaren Effekt. Nitroeinspritzungssysteme werden zwischen Fahrer und Beifahrersitz positioniert, was für einen Zweisitzer mit Heckmotor allgemein üblich ist, jedoch auch auf ein automatisch betriebenes Fahrzeug schließen lässt. Die Auspuffblenden sind doppelrohrig in der Karosserie an der linken und der rechten Seite des Wagens verankert. Seitlich sind diese nicht zu erkennen. Zudem besitzt der Bullet an den Seiten deutlich sichtbare Entlüftungen für den Motor. Er lässt sich beim Tuningshop TransFender tunen (Farben, Nitro, Reifen, Hydraulik). Fahrverhalten Viel zu meckern gibt es an dem Bullet nicht. Der Bullet hält, was ein guter Sportwagen versprechen sollte. Er ist schnell und besitzt eine angemessen gute Beschleunigung. Zudem ist er nicht zu lang und zeichnet sich durch eine herausragende Kurvenlage aus. Der Bullet ist klein und flach und gibt mit einem angemessenen Motorgeräusch schnell ein Rennfeeling. Den Wagen zu kippen ist durch seine Breite und der Serientieferlegung kaum möglich, sofern man keine Rampen benutzt. Zu spüren bekommt man all dies, wenn man vorhat, einmal ordentlich auf das Gaspedal zu drücken. Ohne größere Probleme beschleunigt der Bullet bis zur Endgeschwindigkeit und behält auch bei maximaler Leistung die Bodenhaftung auf der Straße. Üblich ist dieses Fahrverhalten eigentlich nur für einen Allrad-Sportwagen, und wenn man noch nie einen Burnout mit dem Wagen vollzogen hat, kommt auch recht schnell der Gedanke auf, dass es einer ist. Es ist kaum möglich, mit dem Wagen Drifts zu vollziehen, da er entweder einfach normal durch die Kurve rast, ohne auszubrechen, oder bei gezogener Handbremse total aus dem Ruder läuft und sich einmal um 180 Grad dreht und so zu einem normalen Verkehrstempo übergeht oder steht. Mit viel Feingefühl und Fahrkunst ist es möglich, leichte Drifts mit dem Auto zu vollziehen, jedoch ist es nicht unbedingt ratsam, denn rammt man ein paar Mal mit dem Bullet gegen plötzlich auftauchende Fahrzeuge oder Wände, fängt der Bullet auch recht schnell Feuer. Ein paar Treffer und man darf aussteigen. Bei einem Crash bei Endgeschwindigkeit kommt es durchaus mal vor das der Wagen gleich in schwarze Wolken gehüllt wird. Der nächste Unfall macht dem Wagen dann gerne einmal den Garaus. Der Bullet ist mit Leib und Seele ein Sportwagen und sollte auch als dieser gefahren werden. Der Wagen ist etwas für qualifizierte Rennfahrer, die selten Unfälle bauen. Zumindest dann, wenn man ihn länger fahren möchte. Ebenfalls ist der Bullet, sofern er auf den Reifen landet, gut für Stunts geeignet, da er ein relativ leichtes Fahrzeug mit guter Beschleunigung ist und auf Grund dessen gut für weite Sprünge und Saltos geeignet ist. Rekorde * Der Bullet ist das zweitschnellste Fahrzeug in San Andreas. * Der Bullet ist das zweitteuerste Fahrzeug in San Andreas. Fundorte # Beim Burger Shot (Nummernschild: „CHUNKY“), Juniper Hollow, San Fierro # Im Hinterhof einer Bäckerei (Nummernschild „FUCK YOU“), südöstliches Doherty, San Fierro # Nach Abschluss der Fahrschule mit Silber-Zertifikat, Doherty, San Fierro (immer weiß) # Hin und wieder auf dem Strip anzutreffen, Las Venturas # Während des Straßenrennens Into the Country # Während des Straßenrennens Country Endurance # Wenn man den Cheat für „Viele Sportwagen“ (EVERYONEISRICH) eintippt, taucht er oft im Verkehr auf Trivia * Man findet den Bullet oftmals geparkt mit speziellen Nummernschildern (nicht in allen Versionen des Spiels). Wenn man einen Bullet mit einem dieser speziellen Kennzeichen in die Garage stellt, wird dieses es durch ein konventionelles normales Nummernschild ersetzt. * Durch einen Spielfehler sieht man auf den Nummernschilder nur die Zahlen und Buchstaben, allerdings nicht den Schriftzug, aus welcher Stadt (Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas) das Auto kommt. * In der Beta-Version (siehe Bild Nummer 2) besaß er anstatt nur einem zwei weiße Streifen, hatte auf der Motorhaube links und rechts viertelkreisige Vertiefungen statt nur einer quadratischen in der Mitte, andere Felgen, einen höheren Kühlergrill, andere obere Frontscheinwerfer und die Farbe des roten Bullet war intensiver als der von der Vollversion (orangerot). Ein Beta-Bild des Bullet hängt bei Otto’s Autos. Er ähnelt sich insgesamt in der Version mehr an das Vorbild, den Ford GT40, der unter anderem ähnliche Motorhauben, zwei Streifen und bei einem Roten, und es zur Auswahl ein roter Ford GT40 mit viel helleren Farbtönen als der vollständige Bullet in San Andreas. * Der Bullet ist auf dem Cover der Zeitschrift „Thrust“ abgebildet. Bildergalerie Bullet, Santa Maria Beach, SA.jpg|Der Bullet in San Andreas GTABullet.jpg|Der Bullet in der Beta-Version Nitro_boost_03.jpg|Ein Bullet mit Nitro-Einspritzung wechselt auf die Überholspur gallery1888.jpg|Frisch getunt, auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht Bullet am Strand.jpg|Ein Bullet am Strand Details....jpg|Details... Bullet-detail1.jpg Bullet-detail2.jpg Bullet-detail3.jpg Bullet-detail4.jpg Bullet-detail5.jpg 61E01A39-8DEF-42F5-8A56-265307550E5A.jpeg|Ein Bullet von hinten en:Bullet es:Bullet fi:Bullet fr:Bullet nl:Bullet pl:Bullet Kategorie:San-Andreas-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Sportwagen Kategorie:Coupés Kategorie:Spielfehler